


Good

by LadyStrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt Steve, Hydra did a number on Bucky, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Sweet Tony, Team as Family, The best family nonetheless, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark gives the best hugs, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Captain America: TWS.<br/>Bucky still doesn't remember anything, Steve has a /little/ breakdown and Tony is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English so please forgive me, if there are mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them.  
> Bad and good opinions are always welcome in the comments. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3

There is blood trickling down Steve's hands, slow and hot, leaving red ugly stains on the white tape he always puts on before training. He's breathless, lungs aching in a way he can't remember feeling since the ic--no, that was a different ache, this feels more like asthma ache.

He can't remember how many hours he's been there, he knows it's morning now because he can feel the warmth of sunlight against his skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice is reminding him that he came down here in the middle of the night, that he should stop, that it's too much.

He doesn't stop. He's at his third punching bag already. Not the regular ones, the enhanced ones Tony's made just for him and Thor. _And Bucky_ , that stupid voice adds.

But Bucky won't use it. Because despite his best efforts, Steve isn't doing any progress. His friend still stares at him unimpressed, that frown and pained expression on his face, his eyes still wide and confused. He still doesn't know who Steve is. He doesn't remember.

The only thing changed is that now he doesn't try to kill Steve or any of the Avengers, he just looks at them warily, double checks his exits in every room and barely speaks.

It would hurt less, Steve thinks, if he stabbed him in the heart. It would hurt less if all of this could just end. Just stop hurting. Just for a little while.

He's tried getting drunk again last night but it didn't work. It just made Rhodes and Bruce look at him with pity as they cleaned up the mess of empty bottles of Tony's bar and dragged him back to bed. They showed up only because they thought it was Tony who was getting back to old habits.

Tony hasn't.

He's been tempted few times, they all know, but so far he hasn't touched a single drop of alcohol. They're proud of him. He's proving himself stronger and more powerful than the mighty Captain America. Who's failed his best friend. Hasn't been able to save him. _TWICE_.

"Steve."

He barely even notices someone is calling his name. It's a soft, delicate sound. It's soothing and his heart aches just a little more because he doesn't deserves it. He deserve this pain.

"Steve? Please..."

 _He deserves it_.

"For me. Stop for me."

His hands still, the punching bag hits him on recoil and he open his eyes, realizes it broke. Sand is spilling down on the floor.

A towel is wrapped around his hands before a gentle hand presses on the small of his back and leads him away. The voice keeps talking, whispering sweet sweet promises he shouldn't believe, but he does. Because he trusts that voice, because he'd get killed for that voice, because he'd _kill_ for that voice.

A body joins the voice, smooth tanned skin, muscled arms. The man is stripping Steve of his clothes and he obeys silently when he's told to get in the tub. The man kneels beside him, helps him clean the sweat from his body, delicately washes his hair, tends his broken knuckles and then guide him to bed, kissing his tears away as he holds him close.

Steve hugs back, feeling the ache fade slowly from his chest as his fingers traces the scars covering the other's body.

"...okay?" The man is talking again, Steve hasn't listened but he nods. "Don't worry, just give it time. He's making huge steps, Steve! You should be proud of yourself, he's not carrying weapons around us anymore. He smiles more often. I think he and Rhodey are starting to become friends and he is definitely friend with Sam and Clint. He stopped talking only Russian, even with Natasha. Babe, he's lost. You're pointing him the right road...you're amazing. I'm proud of you. So much."

Tony smiles to him. Warm and lovingly. Feels like _home_.

Steve smiles back slightly and nods again.

"Hey." The genius whispers and wraps the cover tighter around them, shielding them from the world outside. "Glad you decided to join me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone needs to breakdown from time to time. You're less destructive than me, at least." Tony hums lightly, kisses him on the lips then kisses his hands. "Does it hurt?"

"You fixed it."

"Wasn't broken."

"Not?"

"It just...froze."

"Not the first time."

"It's an old model."

"Maybe you should replace it."

"Nah, just turned it off and on again. Now it's good."

"Good."

"Good."

Steve smiles as he snuggles closer to Tony and closes his eyes. " ** _Good_**."


End file.
